The inventors have observed that conventional process chambers that utilize hot wire sources typically include a filament (wire) configuration that is not easily changed or replaced without causing unacceptable down time of the process chamber.
Therefore, the inventors have provided an apparatus for coupling a hot wire source to a process chamber in accordance with some embodiments of the present invention.